Collide
by Mint.and.Chocolate
Summary: Caía, Ludwig lo sentía en cada uno de sus huesos. Alemania caía y él no había podido evitarlo. Había fallado. Y ni siquiera esa voz mediterránea podría salvarlo del colapso. Tan sólo detendría el tiempo durante un instante, y tal vez eso bastaría. Oneshot GerIta.


Todo personaje o situación reconocible pertenecen a **Hidekaz Himaruya**, yo sólo juego con ellos para divertirme un rato.

**Advertencia:** Aunque clasifique como Angst, no es demasiado fuerte (creo). De todas formas, queda a criterio personal.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo único: Collide.<strong>

La sangre brotó como una explosión carmesí desde las heridas y los ojos azules perdieron una parte de su brillo. Era demasiado daño para que un solo cuerpo debiera soportarlo.

Y caía, Ludwig lo sentía en cada uno de sus huesos. Alemania caía y él no había podido evitarlo. Había fallado, había deshonrado su hogar. Ya no importaba la cantidad de enemigos, ni siquiera recordaba contra quién había luchado hasta lo último de sus fuerzas. Todo lo que podía entender era que de pronto sus piernas pesaban toneladas y sus rodillas no iban a mantenerse firmes mucho tiempo más. Su cuerpo completo se hundía en las tinieblas de la miseria.

A su alrededor, el silencio era débilmente roto por los murmullos que aumentaban progresivamente su volumen. El rubio no entendía las palabras ni tampoco quería hacerlo; sólo su nombre como Nación se distinguía en el mar de voces.

─Alemania... Alemania... Alemania...

─¡ALEMANIA!

_Esa _voz, aguda y de acento mediterráneo, comenzaba a destacar. Pero Ludwig colapsaba. Los colores y las luces se opacaban en su vista y todo comenzaba a girar mientras sus rodillas cedían ante su peso. No había notado que sus ojos se cerraban siquiera.

Y entonces, el tiempo se detuvo o tal vez la tierra dejó de girar. Fue un instante, nada más, pero el germano lo apreció desde lo más profundo de su alma. Algo mullido sostenía su cuerpo y lo rodeaba, cubriéndolo con una amigable calidez. Estaba a punto de dejarse ir cuando un apenas audible gemido de dolor le recordó su situación; porqué el dolor valía la pena.

─No... Alemania... Aguarda... Un poco más... Alemania... ─la falta de coherencia en la oración era incluso reconfortante. Luchando contra los pesados ladrillos que parecían haberse instalado sobre sus párpados, Ludwig abrió lentamente sus ojos.

Feliciano debía haberse golpeado duro contra el suelo al atraparlo en plena caída, pero sólo el miedo se reconocía en su mirada mientras palpaba aquí y allá el cuerpo del herido, tratando sin éxito de detener algunas de las múltiples hemorragias.

─Alemania... Lo siento, Alemania... ─gemía. El rubio quería demostrarle que estaba bien, pero el joven no hacía más que cubrir heridas sin mirarle el rostro, y sus extremidades pesaban como si se hubieran convertido en plomo.

─Es mi culpa, mi culpa... Lo lamento tanto, Ludwig ─en contadas ocasiones le había llamado por su nombre de pila. La voz se le quebró mientras lo pronunciaba.

─I-Ita... lia... ─apenas fue un murmullo lo que escapó de sus labios ensangrentados, pero Feliciano lo miró a los ojos de inmediato. Gruesas lágrimas habían dejado rastros en sus mejillas al rodar hacia donde la gravedad las llamaba.

No, Ludwig quería decirle que no debía llorar. Pero las palabras no salían de su boca. El italiano apartó torpemente la sangre pegajosa de su rostro y su cuello, y se aferró a las sucias ropas desgarradas de la pechera del uniforme alemán, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. El más grande intentó de nuevo.

─F-fall-é. Lo s-sien ─pero los finos dedos de su amigo silenciaron la disculpa.

─_Non parli_**(*)**. La ayuda está en camino ─susurró desde algún punto cercano a su mentón. El alemán no estaba seguro ya, sus ojos habían vuelto a cerrarse y su respiración comenzaba a darle trabajo.

Sin embargo, Feliciano pudo vislumbrar una leve sonrisa sobre la boca de Ludwig, segundos antes de que su mente colapsara.

─S-sonríe, I-Italia.

Alemania se deslizó a la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Traducción:<strong>

**(*)**_Non parli:_ No hables.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Esta pareja es demasiado shippeable, no pude evitarlo.

De todas formas, no es el romance lo principal en mi fic sino su amistad. Eso es completamente cierto, innegable, y me parece una relación tan fuerte... Es lo que traté de plasmar, espero haberlo logrado.

Gracias por leer! (:


End file.
